


All of My Love Goes To You

by InennaTheDUMMY



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Heartache, Never going to be loved back, Vent Writing, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InennaTheDUMMY/pseuds/InennaTheDUMMY
Summary: Just a short little story that came to mind. Nothing too big.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	All of My Love Goes To You

All I've ever done was give you words of encouragement when you needed it most,  
I gave advice to you when you didn't know what to do,  
I did everything I could so you could live a good life,  
and so you can find that one person you love, and you did.  
But.. I've kept my feelings locked away as long as I could,  
and it's slowly driving me insane where I just want to burst into flames,  
fall from high ground and land safely just for you,  
I'd even go through great lengths to prove I am loyal to the very end.

If I were an angel, I would fall just for you so we could be together,  
but I am a demon in my own opinion. A demon unworthy of you,  
and yet, you walked into my life and I couldn't be any more grateful.  
I'd burn in holy water for you, I'd protect you no matter what!  
If anyone causes you harm, I would do everything in my power just so I can cheer you up,  
and I'll vow on my very life to defend your honor by finding those who had caused you harm,  
and make them regret hurting the light in my life.  
My heart burns in passion when you gush about what you enjoy doing,  
and it pleases me in both heart and soul that you're happy.  
As long as you keep gushing about your love of your passion, it  
will make me happy and feel that fire in my heart.

But knowing that you found love in another, it makes me happy, but  
it makes me upset to know I can't have you. I keep telling myself,  
"I love you as a sister, and nothing can change that"  
but those are lies I am telling myself everyday of my life.  
I am trying to believe these lies I tell myself, for not only you and your current lover,  
but for the sake of our friendship. I don't want to fall in love with you like that,  
I just want to love you as a sister, someone I will protect till my final breath.  
I don't want to love anyone because I know it'll hurt me and them, I don't want  
to love. I don't want the capability **TO** feel this love. I just want to love you as a sister!  
But my dumb, foolish heart refuses. My heart is weak, my strength is weak,  
but the fire that lights my soul to make sure you are safe is strong. I love you,  
my friend, and nothing can stop me from loving you.

In all honesty, I'd do anything just to see you smile for a whole day,  
to see you be with that one person who will never do you wrong,  
to see you get a job that makes you excited, and to watch  
you glow in that beautiful light that makes me love you.  
I love you, but I refuse to be in love with you, because  
I don't deserve you, and you deserve someone who is better than me.  
I know I won't bring you happiness, but I know I can bring you one thing,  
a loyal, true, and caring friendship that you deserve.  
I am fine suffering in silence, I am fine loving you from afar,  
I know I will be fine getting over these feelings I have for you,  
I know I will be fine if you were to forget about me,  
like a child who forgot their first friend from their dreams,  
like a child who lost their toy a long time ago and forgot about them.

I will be your imaginary friend who will tell you jokes and be there as a shoulder to cry on,  
I will be a toy who you hug for comfort and to enjoy time with. I will never forget you,  
you are the one who I knew I couldn't have, the one who showed me that I have to get better,  
the one who taught me to accept myself as the demon I am. The idiotic demon I am.  
Your light will forever burn into my memory and heart, your smile will haunt me in the best way,  
your laugh will ring forever in my ear, and your heart is something I will admire and never steal.  
I love you, but I can't have you. All of my love goes to you, my friend.  
Never betray it, never betray yourself, and never, EVER,  
forget our time together. I don't want to become a lost toy, a forgotten friend,  
or someone who you don't talk to anymore. That is my worst fear.

But if you are to move on, I'll gladly accept that price so you can grow and prosper.  
I love you, my friend, and I am willing to accept my fate.


End file.
